Modern manufacturing facilities rely on highly automated tools to implement the manufacturing process. For example, semiconductor fabrication (“fab”) facilities incorporate highly automated tool sets for the processing of semiconductor wafers. Process control and monitoring is mediated through a set of software methods which may be invoked to implement the processes and monitoring to be performed. The control and monitoring software run on a tool server which may be coupled to the tools via a plurality of ports, each of which interfaces the tool server with a particular tool, in point-to-point fashion. Alternatively, the tools in the tool server may reside on a Local Area Network (LAN). To control the manufacturing process, a user must be able to communicate with the tool server, either via a user system resident on the LAN, or otherwise in communication with the tool server. In particular, remote access to the tool server for control and monitoring of the status of a tool, to the extent that it exists at all, requires the development of specialized code implemented on each platform for which remote access is to be provided. However, modem data processing systems typically offer a multiplicity of preexisting software applications such as browsers and spreadsheet software which include facilities for object-oriented interapplication or interprocess communication. These facilities interprocess communication across different platforms and software environments. Thus, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for adapting interfacing application software which may use a multiplicity of object-oriented interprocess communication protocols to the manufacturing equipment. Additionally, such interfacing system and methods should accommodate legacy tool control and monitoring applications as well as enforcing security policies.